1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pumping assembly for use in ventilating footwear which is inserted into an inner portion of the upper rear portion of a footwear sole and forcibly inspires fresh air from outside toward the inner portion of the footwear, during walking, thereby preventing sweat and moisture within the footwear as well as a nasty smell caused by to the sweat and moisture. This also prevents skin disease such as athlete's foot from occurring, while absorbing external impact and increasing comfort due to a cushion action thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a pumping assembly for use in ventilating footwear which has an air pumping function with a hard plate which is inserted into of an elastic cover.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Generally, existing footwear can not discharge sweat and moisture formed in the footwear to the outside, since air flow into and out of the footwear does not fully occur, so that the footwear is always humid and is well-known as a hotbed of various bacteria, thus causing a bad smell, athlete's foot and so on. As is known, this problem in footwear is more serious during the summer.
Even though footwear has been designed to prevent the aforesaid inconveniences, there still exists a disadvantage in that very little of air flows into/from the footwear, during walking.
In more detail, in the conventional ventilating footwear, a material of an upper portion of a pumping assembly is made of a soft material and that of a side portion thereof is thick, or made of a hard material. Therefore, during walking; since most pressure onto the footwear is delivered only on the soft material positioned on the center portion of an upper surface of the pumping assembly, the volume variation within the pumping assembly is small.
Accordingly, since the volume variation within the pumping assembly of the conventional ventilating footwear according to the pressure applied to the pumping assembly, during walking, is small, there is a problem in that the amount of air which flows into/from the footwear is accordingly small.